


The Moments In Between

by Welsh_Woman



Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [19]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29602587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt 'intimate'
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: February (Mostly) Fluff [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152497
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Moments In Between

Most people, when they spoke of being intimate with their partners, always talked about the sex that they had and all their favorite positions. They would drone on and on about the toys and books, bindings and scenes they went through.

Now, don’t get Stiles wrong, he’s _all_ for that kind of fun. He’s _very much_ for that kind of fun, as long as everything was safe, sane, and consensual.

But he’s also found that he has more of a love for moments like this.

For the times that Derek is so relaxed and half asleep in Stiles’ lap that he doesn’t even twitch when their front door is slammed open, the Pack and their kids all streaming in with shouts and screams. Yes, Derek probably heard them coming and knew not to panic, but he also doesn’t try to pull away from Stiles to put the ‘unfeeling Alpha’ mask on.

There are also the times when Stiles will fill up a tub full of warm water and lightly scented perfume, coaxing Derek inside and pampering him by washing the man from head to toe, a light chatter filling the bathroom as Stiles tells him about his day and plans for the rest of the week.

Quiet moments in the morning, middle of the day, or even at night where they each are doing their own thing - Derek working on the next bit of his novel, Stiles figuring out a complicated bit of code - and they won’t speak for hours. There is still this gentle comfort there, that there is someone just an arm’s distance away that would be willing to listen and help with your problems.

Meals where they would work in the kitchen side by side, one of them handing the other measuring utensils, different ingredients, chopping and slicing, or just providing commentary and ‘critiques’ as they go. Stiles _delights_ in the gentle smile that comes across Derek’s face every time they eat a meal that they made together, still making time for each other despite the things that take up so much of their days.

Yeah, the sex is _amazing_ and _definitely_ something that Stiles prides himself on making sure that they’re _both_ enjoying, but those little moments...

Those little moments make everything worth it.


End file.
